Interes amoroso
by skyunns
Summary: Natsu siente celos, celos de los hombres que se acercan a Lucy y sabe que eso es porque está enamorado de ella.


_**Nota:**_ vamos a reescribir está cosa, no le encontré el verdadero sentido a este escrito, así que decidí retocarlo (¿? ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Natsu nunca se vio interesado en el género femenino más de lo que él creía que debía de ser, para el era suficiente el tener unas tantas amigas femeninas, interactuar debes en cuando con ellas y eso, el siempre decía que la comida y las peleas eran mucho más importantes que para él siempre estarían primero aquellas dos cosas.

Claro que mucho después eso cambiaría con la llegada de la maga celestial rubia, Lucy.

Nunca —recalco, nunca— antes había experimentado aquel ardor en su pecho que lo quemaba como si no hubiese mañana, como nunca nada lo había hecho; por un tiempo el sintió miedo por eso, eso lo hacía sentir débil y si el era débil no podría proteger a sus amigos, lo cual, le asustaba de sobre manera. Tiempo después se dio cuenta —gracias a Mirajane, alias _la cupido del gremio_ — que no tenía que temer, puesto que aquello que sentía y le provocaba miedo eran _celos_ —claro que él nunca había sentido celos por lo tanto no supo cómo percibirlos y diferenciarlos de otras emociones—.

 _Celos_ , ¿Por qué sentía celos? Se preguntaba muy a menudo sin encontrar respuestas y por tal decidido ir a preguntarle a quien más sabía de amor, según el, la cual obviamente era Mirajane.

Podía recordar a la perfección que se sentó en una de las cuántas sillas de la barra del gremio y llamo al instante a Mirajane que fue sin titubear, se demoró en preguntar un poco por el hecho de que Gray se encontraba al lado suyo y no quería burlas por parte de su mejor amigo-enemigo, cuando esté se fue sin pensarlo más le pregunto a la de cabellera blanca sobre _¿Por qué sentía celos?_

— _Natsu, ¿Tú cuando sientes aquellas sensaciones que catalogados como celos?_

— _¿Qué tiene eso que ver, Mira?_

— _Solo responde, Natsu._

— _La mayoría de los siento cuando veo como un hombre se acerca a Luce_ —dijo, se puso una mano en la barbilla en posición pensante— _, también cuando Luce dice que tiene una cita con aquellos empollones y mujeriegos y otras veces cuando pienso en que Luce está con otros hombres._

— _Mhm, así que sientes celos cuando Lucy está, estará o piensas que está con un hombre._

— _¿Y porque?_

— _Fácil, porque estás enamorado de Lucy._

Estas enamorado de Lucy.

Bien, sabía muy bien lo que es estar enamorado de alguien, podía nos saber que eran los celos, pero si sabía que es sentir eso por alguien y que se cataloga como amor.

 _Sientes celos porque estás enamorado de Lucy,_ canturreo Cana cerca de donde se encontraba, había escuchado la conversación.

Odiaba —odia y odiara siempre— ver a aquellos cuervos mujeriegos rodeando a Lucy, que solo intentaban tener un buen acoston de una noche con su amiga; eran seres que le daban una repugnancia inigualable, cada vez que veía a alguno de esa clase rondando a su quería amiga hacia hasta lo imposible para estos se alejaran de ella—y con hacer hasta lo imposible se refería a chamuscarlos unas cuantas veces sin medida alguna, claro, con unos golpes de por medio—.

También odiaba —y más aún, siempre los odiara— a aquellos empollones que eran casi iguales a Lucy en sus gustos, porque sabía que entre ellos y el la persona más sensatas, educados, peinados como todos unos príncipes de cuentos de hadas, con sentido común son obviamente alguno de ellos por supuesto, por lo tanto el siempre contra ellos tenía las de perder sin importar nada, así que como todo chico celoso el miraba a los empollones con una mirada terrorífica que hacia que se fuesen corriendo por el temor que les generaba.

Pero, en estos instantes, el no se enfrentaba a un mujeriego ni aun empollón, se podría decir que se enfrentaba a la perfecta —por así decirlo— combinación de ambos, se enfrenta a Loke; Natsu conoce a Loke a la perfección, después de todo a sido su amigo desde hacía años, sabe que es un mujeriego de primera, pero también es una persona educada, con mucho sentido común, digno de ser un príncipe de cuento de hadas. Para Natsu el es el mejor adversario que se a podido encontrar en el tema del amor y más si es el amor por Lucy.

Natsu sabe que tiene todas la de perder, pero no le importa en lo más mínimo.

Después de todo el es Natsu Dragneel aquel que se a entrenado a miles de enemigo fuertes, a muchos gremios oscuros que han querido acabar con el, pero no lo han logrado, el que se a enfrentado a tantos adversarios que no se pueden llegar a contar, por lo tanto el abría pelearía por el amor de su amiga.

Y aunque Natsu siempre a dicho que el destino no es algo "real", el sabe muy bien que lo que los unió a Lucy y a el a sido el destino porque están destinados a estar juntos.

El mira desde una mesa apartada como Loke coquetea con Lucy y eso hace que lo llené de ira, hace que apreté sus dientes con furia y los mire con el ceño fruncido. Suspira hondo y cambia todo eso por una de sus típicas sonrisas, esas alegres que podía quitar la tristeza a cualquiera en segundos, se levanta de su asiento y se dirige a paso decidido hacia donde esta la rubia y el de cabellera castaña.

El pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Lucy haciendo que está le preste atención.

—Luce—la llamo por el sobrenombre que el le puso, la rubia le sonríe con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba hace que su corazón lata frenéticamente—. ¿Vamos a una misión?—pregunta con toda la ilusión de que responda con un _«si»._

—¡Claro que sí, Natsu!—dice y se levanta para ir en busca de una misión, ya que, sabe que Natsu no había llevado ni una.

Y en cuanto supo que Lucy ya no lo escucharía, dirigió su mirada a Loke para luego decir:— Aléjate de ella.

Luego el se levanta y se va hacia donde esta Lucy. Loke se queda incrédulo ante las palabras del Dragon Slayer, procesando lo que él acababa de decir.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

—¿Natsu está… _celoso_?

* * *

 _ **Nota:**_ nananana cambie el final un poco porque no me gustó mucho cuando lo volví a leer, así que espero esté si les guste. ¡Gracias por el leer!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¿Reviews?**_


End file.
